fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Palla/Supports
With Catria C Support *'Palla': How are you holding up, Catria? *'Catria': All's well here, Palla. *'Palla': Oh good! That means I don't have to worry about you. Now, Est on the other hand... *'Catria': Indeed. Though I imagine we should be used to worrying about her by now. Still, I find it hard to believe that we're all the way in Valentia. The quiet life never lasts for long, does it? *'Palla': No, it doesn't. Even Archanea isn't what one would call stable these days. How long do you think we'll have to continue all this fighting? *'Catria': I wish I knew. B Support *'Catria': Palla? *'Palla': Hmm? Do you need soemthing? *'Catria': I just had a thought. I know it's only happenstance that brought us here, but... Well, Celica and the others are all such good people. And Valentian culture is quite interesting in its own right. Perhaps I should allow myself to enjoy being here a bit more. *'Palla': That's...not what I expected you to say. In fact, you're the last of us I'd suppose to be having such thoughts. *'Catria': Is it really so out of character? *'Palla': Heh. Maybe not—especially as I think your words were directed at me. And perhaps you're right. I have been rather dour lately, after all. I suppose it IS important to find joy wherever life happens to take you. *'Catria': I couldn't agree more. And I find the most joy in the smiles of my sisters. *'Palla': Well, that's very sweet. A support *'Catria:' ...... *'Palla:' Is something wrong, Catria? You seem down. *'Catria:' Oh, it's nothing. Just musing on Archanea a bit. *'Palla:' Ah. I see. I, too, worry about our home. I hope Minerva is all right. And... *'Catria:' And what? *'Palla:' Well, I'm curious who it is that YOU were thinking of. *'Catria:' What? Th-there's no "who!" I was just... You can be so cruel sometimes. *'Palla:' Heh. Perhaps we'll both just leave it at that then, mmm? Now let's get to work. The sooner we win, the sooner we can return home. *'Catria:' Agreed. With Est C support *'Palla:' How are you feeling, Est? *'Est:' Never better, Sis! *'Palla:' Glad to hear it. Just don't do anything too risky, all right? Unlike Catria and myself, it's been a while since you were in a fight. *'Est:' Oh, posh! I'm fine. You always were a mother hen. *'Palla:' Was I now? *'Est:' I am fiiiiine! Trust me! (Est leaves) *'Palla:' Wait just a... Est! Honestly, that child. She thinks this is all just fun and games... B support *'Est:' Hey, Palla. *'Palla:' What's wrong, Est? You sound drained. *'Est:' Yeah. I think I was a little too fired up there. Kinda tired myself out. *'Palla:' What did I tell you? You need to stop being so eager to show off what you can do. *'Est:' Hey! That's not how I am at all! ...Okay, maybe it's a LITTLE how I am. *'Palla:' You see? *'Est:' Ugh... It's embarrassing when you know me better than I do. But hey, that's my sister for you. *'Palla:' Hee hee. A support *'Est:' Hey, Sis? Can I ask you something? *'Palla:' This must be bad if you need to ask permission first. *'Est:' N-no, it's just... Look, maybe I'm wrong and just imagining it, but I'm curious. *'Palla:' ...About? *'Est:' ...Is there a boy you like? *'Palla:' Ngk... *'Est:' Y-you know, here in this army? *'Palla:' What? *'Est:' I mean, it's such a wonderful group, and full of really nice men! So if any of them caught your eye, I thought maybe I could... set you up? *'Palla:' Wow. I don't even know where to begin. We're not here to mingle and find a date, Est. There's no room for that now. I know you mean well, but be serious. *'Est:' Eh heh heh. Sorry. *'Palla:' Listen to me, Est. What makes me the most happy is being with you and Catria. You don't need to worry about anything except staying safe. Understood? *'Est:' ...Understood. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports